injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Atom's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Batman Batman: Thanks for joining us. Captain Atom: Needing any help with Superman? Batman: Just new members for the Justice League. VS. Black Lightning Black Lightning: We both knew Luthor just wanted to avenge Slade. Captain Atom: Powergirl warned us about that. Black Lightning: Remember me to thank her for that. VS. Captain America Captain Atom: '''As captains, we have a lot in common. '''Captain America: I can agree with that,Soldier. Captain Atom: I admire your agreement and determination. VS. Captain Cold Captain Atom: Your weapon won't hurt me. Captain Cold: This weapon can stop The Flash. Captain Atom: Good thing I have solar radiation. VS. Deathstroke Deathstroke: Powergirl convinced you to not avenge me. Captain Atom: You are a criminal,Slade. Nothing more. Deathstroke: You will not survive in this fight. VS. Grid Grid: I'm Grid. The perfected humanity. Captain Atom: And I thought I was the only one stripped of my humanity. Grid: No matter. You will be eliminated VS. Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Captain Atom: Arrows? Against me? Hawkeye: I'm warning you. I never miss. Captain Atom: There's always a first time,Clint Barton. ---- Hawkeye: You remind me of Wonder Man. Captain Atom: Did he become an experiment too? Hawkeye: And he needs a suit disguised as skin to maintain his energy form. VS. Hawkman Hawkman: To think we used to work for a villain. Captain Atom: Powergirl warned us about that. Hawkman: And she was right. ---- Hawkman: Deathstroke...Jean Grey...and then,Red Hood. Captain Atom: We must not forget about Brainiac and Lex Luthor. Hawkman: No wonder Batman recruited us for his Justice League. VS. Lex Luthor Lex Luthor: You betrayed me,Nathan. Captain Atom: Slade was a criminal. Lex Luthor: The X-Men became a bunch of murderers. VS. Powergirl Captain Atom: Thank you,Powergirl. Powergirl: For saving you from Luthor? No problem. Captain Atom: For guiding us to the light mainly. VS. Red Hood Red Hood: You would be wise to join the Outlaws. Captain Atom: I'm not a criminal like you. Red Hood: Lex Luthor was a criminal too. VS. Rogue Rogue: You are immune to my touches. Captain Atom: Your draining abilities won't work on me,Rogue. Rogue: Maybe I should try to seduce you instead. VS. Shazam Shazam: There is something we have in common. Captain Atom: And what do we have in common,Billy Batson? Shazam: We both defeated Superman. VS. Starfire Starfire: Luthor used you to try to avenge Slade. Captain Atom: Powergirl warned me about that. Starfire: Then you need to surrender. VS. Superman Captain Atom: I'm impressed that Batman accepted me in the Justice League. Superman: Because guys like you deserve a second chance. Captain Atom: I thought it was part of his contingency plans. VS. Terra Captain Atom: I heard you killed Beast Boy. Terra: It was an accident. OK? Captain Atom: The Titans don't think so. VS. Winter Soldier Captain Atom: We both betrayed our nation. Winter Soldier: And now we are atoning for this. Captain Atom: Yes. And it begins now. Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2